


The Beta Alpha

by Zayroen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was never meant to be the Alpha. He was never in line and never wanted it. Despite having taken up the mantle now, the part of his wolf that was always a beta is still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beta Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This was written off a prompt. The prompt being a glorious picture that came across my dash through this lovely person. http://michellicopter.tumblr.com/post/47918990422 

Derek was the alpha, he was in charge of the entire pack and that included all the trouble that went with it. Add humans in the pack, and you were asking for a lot of trouble. He had to be in control of everything at all times because if something got out of hand with a werewolf, it was going to get out of hand dangerously.

Derek was also lucky. Lucky, because of Stiles. Stiles had an uncanny ability to handle problems before they arose, before Derek even realized they were there. He was still young after all, new to being an alpha himself; let alone alpha of a pack of teens.

Stiles saw the little things that he missed, crushes and hurt feelings. Things he’d never dealt with in his family because as born wolves; they were hyper aware of things like that and didn’t hide when there was a hurt.

Stiles saw these and handled them, just naturally. He wasn’t looking out for them to do it because he knew Derek couldn’t. He handled them because it was just what he did. It took Derek mentioning it before Stiles himself even realized it.

Stiles saw and handled a lot of things naturally, without realizing it. Like Derek.

It had been coming for a long time, them. Everyone could see it though no one said a thing. Stiles and Derek eventually became ‘Stiles and Derek’ and it worked for them.

Derek had been happy with it, with them. He’d never have changed anything except Stiles always knew when there was something off. This took him a little longer, took some real thinking before he sprung it on Derek.

He’d shown up, middle of the night without a word. Derek had thought something had happened but Stiles just smiled and shook his head. He’d taken Derek to his room, in the back of the burned out house.

"You were never supposed to be an Alpha Derek, you’re one now and you’re good! Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying you aren’t a good alpha, but you weren’t supposed to be one." Stiles said, expression earnest as he reached out to stroke his hands over Derek’s broad chest. “It took me awhile to figure it out, what you wanted from me. You give me these..clues sometimes. I knew you were hinting for something and then I realized that you didn’t even know you were doing it and that’s when it clicked!"

Stiles pulled his jacket off as he spoke, wearing just his pajamas underneath. He’d gotten the brainstorm at home, on the cusp of sleep and rushed here before he lost his nerve to say it. “You’re naturally a beta and it’s a lot of stress to make yourself the alpha now. Especially with the pack you made." he said, grin wry on his full lips. He’d been pushing Derek backwards, step by step. “Let me take care of you Derek. You’ve been asking for this for weeks know, but I was too deaf to hear it. I’m listening now Derek, let me."

Derek wasn’t sure what to make of it all and a part of him, the part that held the power of an alpha rebelled. Wanted to show his fangs, snarl..but he didn’t. His wolf was always split in two. The wolf he was, and the wolf he had been. The one he had been…keened softly in a long forgotten place in the back of his mind and he found himself flat on his back with a very eager Stiles straddling his hips.

It was like a switch had been thrown in Stiles and Derek inhaled deeply to pull the scent of it deep inside. To hoard it for later. There was the scent of his house, the lingering scent of ash and fire that not even all these years could erase. It was almost overpowered now though, with Stiles here. There was the scent of Stiles soap, of the detergent he preferred on his cloths, there was the thicker scent of lust that always followed young men like Stiles but it was stronger now and he took another lungful of it. His hands settled in their customary spot of on Stiles thighs. They had been in this position often but normally it was Stiles that was the one being touched. This time…it was Derek.

Derek who was soon stripped of his tank top. Derek whose skin broke into shiverbumps at the feel of Stiles dragging his fingertips up his sides. Derek who was denied a kiss when Stiles ducked his head lower then he’d expected and fastened his teeth onto Derek’s Adam’s apple.  
Derek who tensed, instinct clamoring to throw Stiles off when he realized his neck was bare before he went limp with a low needy whine at the feel of teeth.

Was this what Stiles meant? What he thought Derek wanted? He could feel Stiles leaving a mark, a large one that he knew would be gone long before morning and for the first time…he wished he didn’t heal so fast. He wanted to keep this mark, keep it and the memory of how good it felt. He squirmed, chest rising and falling swiftly under Stiles fingers that seemed to be everywhere. Raking nails up his sides, rough thumb pads circling his nipples only to catch them with the aid of forefingers. Slow teasing squeezes and rough tugs sent sharp sweet aches of pleasure down his spine and up to the tip of his cock. He was hard, when had that happened?

"Sorry Derek…I know I should like..take my time but..but I can’t..sorry." Stiles was talking, babbling against his throat and Derek would have replied, wanted to reply but couldn’t. Not when swallowing to speak made his Adam’s apple bob and brought a flush of pain from the mark that was slowly fading. It robbed him of the ability to speak, leaving him with grasping hands and low whines that Stiles seemed to understand better then words anyways.

Stiles watched his mark fade, as if being sucked into Derek’s skin and he liked that idea. That his marks were under the surface now, forever. drawn into Derek to where the man needed them the most. Before he could continue waxing poetic, his trapped erection reminded him that he had the patience of a teen and that it would be really great to hurry the hell up.

Scrambling for his discarded jacket, he pulled out a condom and a small half empty tube. Those were set carefully beside Derek’s head so he wouldn’t lose them and he grinned down at the older man. Derek looked….there was not a word for it. He was used to surly, brooding. Dangerous and growly. Not..this. This was…old Derek. The beta Derek. The one that never wanted to be alpha, never wanted to be anything but Derek. The Derek that had been silently calling out to Stiles for weeks now and he kissed apologies into Derek’s skin while stripping out of his pajamas.

‘Sorry I’m deaf’ was kissed across collarbones. ‘Sorry I took so long’ was left with a sucking kiss to a dusky nipple. An ‘I’m here now’ was offered in slow wet kisses down over Derek’s abs along with ‘I know what you need’. He’d lost his own clothes, tossed them somewhere and he could only yank Derek’s shorts down and off one leg.

He was sure they were still around Derek’s ankle but he swiftly forgot about them when Derek rolled over. Without Stiles needing to ask for it. It was exactly what they both needed. Derek agreeing, letting go and trusting himself to Stiles and Stiles draped himself over Derek’s back to kiss his broad shoulders.

"You were never meant to be an alpha. You’re a good alpha now, but deep down…you never wanted it. Took me forever to figure it out! You’re a born beta, right Derek?" He said, hands sliding down Derek’s flanks. “And beta’s…submit. You want to submit Derek, have someone else be in charge for once. So you don’t have to." It was so obvious now that Stiles wondered how the hell he had missed it for so long. He supposed it didn’t matter, he knew now and he was going to make sure he did a good job.

That meant peeling himself from Derek’s back and reaching for the lube and condom. Just put the condom on and then..one step at a time Stiles, one step at a time.

Derek looked over his shoulder, shifting onto his knees with his arms around a pillow. Stiles was nervous, he could tell the human was. Even if he couldn’t hear it in his heartbeat, smell it coming off him under the must of lust and desire. He’d be able to see it in the way Stiles deft fingers fumbled a little with the condom before he managed to roll it on. That made it…better. Stiles was just as nervous as he was, as unsure. Derek settled down, breathing heavily into his pillow at the first touch of cool slick fingers.

A mumbled apology was followed with a brief puff of warm air that did nothing to warm the lube before a finger pressed inside. He fought the urge to clench, to squirm away. Found the alpha wolf that wanted to bare it’s fangs. He wasn’t an alpha right now. He was just Derek. Plain, simple Derek that really…really wanted Stiles to hurry up and fuck him.

One finger soon turned to two and the stretch had Derek clenching despite his best efforts. Over the pounding of hearts, he could hear Stiles murmuring encouragements and praise, words tumbling over each other and not really making sense but he took them anyways. Two turned into three and Derek was biting the pillow to keep still. His cock hung between tense thighs, a drop of slick fluids adorning the flushed crown. It fell to the bedsheets when Stiles crooked his fingers just so and fire raced up his spine.

Tongue flicking over dry lips that stretched into a smile, Stiles watched as Derek snarled out a curse and jerked around his fingers. “right there Derek? Did I find it? Holy fuck Derek I gotta…M’gunna fuck you now, okay? Just relax. It’ll be good, I can make it good. Promise." He was babbling again, not sure if he was reassuring Derek or himself as he shuffled closer. He spent the rest of the tube on himself, better safe then sorry. It was too much, slopping and dripped down to the sheets that Derek would probably pitch a fit over and Stiles barely noticed.

Too focused on the curve of Derek’s spine, the way sweat collected in the dips at the small of his back. Too focused on the slickness that slid down Derek’s thighs. Stiles traced it with his eyes, mouth going dry as he realized he was actually going to do this. Before he lost his nerve, Stiles pressed his slicked shaft against Derek’s entrance and began to press inside. “Oh God….Derek…"

Hot. Hot and tight. Was this what Derek felt when he was on top? Stiles had a new appreciation for Derek’s stamina! Stiles had to go slow, stopping every few seconds not just to give Derek time to adjust but to keep himself from going off to soon! Fingers digging into Derek’s hips, Stiles kept going.

He bit into the pillow, distantly feeling the cloth tear and forgetting about it almost as soon as it happened. It hurt, at first. It hurt and Derek felt a brief moment of panic. This was..wrong! He was the alpha! He shouldn’t be letting this happen, be letting himself be taken like this! The panic faded almost as swiftly as it had started. This was…Stiles. Brave, smart, stupid Stiles. Stiles who had tread water for hours to keep him alive. Stiles who had repeatedly risked not only his grades by staying up all night to research for them, but risked his relationship with his only parent. Stiles who had over and over again, risked his life to help them. Even when it didn’t involve Scott! This was…his Stiles and it was okay.

The stretch of Stiles pressing inside was uncomfortable and swiftly shoved aside in favor of the feeling of being filled. The deeper Stiles pressed, the more Derek trembled. By the time Derek felt hips against his ass, they were both shaking.

It wasn’t going to last long, it wasn’t going to be the best they’d had by a long shot. It was however, going to be perfect. Stiles was careful, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in with small motions that grew stronger over time. It still took to long and the tension was broken with Stiles laugh when he caught dark eyes glowering at him over Derek’s shoulder.

"Alright, Alright. I got it. Wont break." He said, teeth flashing in the darkness of the room before he started to thrust in earnest. The sound of flesh against flesh was loud, almost as loud as Stiles’ panting breaths.

Stiles curled himself over Derek’s back, forehead resting on a sweaty shoulder as his hands slid up from Derek’s hips to rest on his sides. Derek had pressed his face into the pillow, muffling his sounds in it. He reached back blindly, fingers finding the hair that he’d never admit he liked better long, and curled loosely into the strands.

Stiles just groaned, hips working faster, loosing the rhythm then catching it again. Derek groaned, soon forgetting to muffle his sounds. They filled the room, low harsh grunts and ragged pants that filled the spaces between the slap of flesh on flesh. For someone that was normally silent in bed, Derek might as well have been shouting. He did shout, a short cry when Stiles reached a hand down to fumble for his cock.

A few short jerks, ragged thrusts that had lost the rhythm again and Derek lost it. He howled, eyes flashing in the darkness of the room and the pillow shredded under his claws. He kept enough presence of mind to let go of Stiles hair before his claws could do any damage and he felt Stiles arch before his cock twitched inside of him as Stiles came.

Derek slowly forced his eyes open, when had he closed them, an undetermined amount of time later. He must have gone under for at least a few minutes as Stiles had had time to clean himself up and was stroking a wet cloth over Derek’s stomach when Derek opened his eyes.

Stiles froze, looking like a kid caught in the cookie jar before he smiled slowly and bent to press a soft kiss to Derek’s Adam’s apple. “Hey.." he murmured and Derek returned the greeting, voice low. He turned to bury his nose into Stiles hair when he finished with the cloth and tucked himself against Derek’s side. “Was that um…okay?" Stiles asked softly, hand resting on Derek’s stomach.

Derek gave a soft hum, nodding into Stiles hair and he felt the smile against his shoulder as Stiles settled in for the night. He didn’t have to say much, not with Stiles. Stiles just…knew. He always knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this has transferred over right without html issues.


End file.
